Alex 2 I've Got The Power
by Will-Lehane
Summary: AU. Sequal to Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Allright, Lets see how this goes.

The cemetery, Faith and Buffy are walking. A vampire jumps out from behind a building, Faith runs over to it, while Buffy struggles to keep up. The vampire stops, and turns around, and starts running away from them, Faith just speeds up, and does a flying leap, and lands on the vampire. The vampire just gives up.

"Do it, kill me," he says.

"Now, why would I want to kill you? Let's just talk." Just then Buffy comes over.

"Jeez, when did you get so fast?" Buffy asks.

"When did you get so slow?" Faith counters.

"Maybe you got slow, and you got fast," the vamp suggests.

"Shut up," Faith says at the same time that Buffy says it.

"Just stop talking."

"Fine, sorry," he returns.

"How come you ran away?" Buffy asks.

"You actually think that I would want to go up against two slayers?"

"Well, no, but still, just stake him already." Faith does so, without a second doubt. Faith falls down on the ground where the vampire was, Buffy goes to help her up. Faith and Buffy start walking back home.

The summers house. Oz and Willow had just finished talking to Alex, about how she is a potential. Alex is pacing.

"Will you stop pacing, its making me nauseous," Willow says.

"Well, lets see how you react when you try to find your brother. Get attached by two slayers, find out you're a werewolf, and a potential slayer all in a week."

"Wow, back up, Werewolf? Oz?"

"Hmm?"

"You knew?"

"Well, I thought, but I didn't have any proof. There was no way to tell for certain."

"We need to get Faith."

"Why?" Oz asks now paying attention.

"You don't know?" Alex said.

"Should I"

"Come on, we just need to find her, and fast, tomorrow is the day before the full moon." Willow says.

They all grab their coats and leave the house, Except for Alex who just sits on the Couch, realizing that this isn't her problem.

Upstairs in the bathroom. Dawn is looking in the mirror, looking distressed. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dawn answers. Kennedy enters.

"Um... can you leave, I got to pee," Kennedy says

"No, I can't, can you wait a minute?"

"Um...sure, why? Because you want to look in the mirror for another minute?"

"No, I just need a minute."

"Why?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something that cannot get back to Buffy, or Giles, or Faith, or Xander, or Willow, or Oz, or Spike, you promise you wont tell them?"

"Your scaring me. What is it?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"What? Oh, yeah, I wont tell anyone."

"Okay, here." Dawn hands Kennedy something wrapped up in toilet paper.

"Um... what is this? Do I want to know?"

"Hey, you said that you wanted to know."

"Okay, cant you just tell me, before I unwrap this little mystery?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what it says."

"So, it' a note, why did you wrap it up in toilet paper?"

"Well, I..." Before Dawn can finish, a egg timer goes off. "Oh, its time."

"Time for what?"

"Open it"

"It's time to open it...Oh," Something passes through Kennedy's mind, and she now knows what is in the toilet paper. She tears off the toilet paper, she looks in.

"Oh, my gosh!" Kennedy says.

(Note, we do not get to see what is in the toilet paper)

The basement. Spike is playing chess with Xander. Xander is playing white, and Spike is playing black. From the look of it, we notice that Spike is winning.

"So, you think that...?"; Xander asks.

"Anya is pregnant. How many times do I have to say it?" Spike moves a piece.

"But we haven't...not for at least a year."

"Wow, so I guess its not yours, then." Xander moves a piece.

"Well, who do you think that it is?" Xander asks.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, all I know is that she went out to by a test, and told me not to tell anyone."

"So, It might not be her, she could have bought it for someone else."

Spike moves a piece. "Yeah, who?"

"Well, yeah that kinda makes sense." Xander moves a piece.

"See I told you, plus if it was anyone else, why would they trust Anya, I mean she isn't really trustworthy. And.. Checkmate." He moves a piece.

Xander groans. "Ugh...best 6 out 7?"

"No, I've played enough for my unlife." Spike pushes all of the pieces into a box, then the board. He gets up and moves up the stairs, Xander follows him.

"What do you want to do now?" Xander asks while climbing the stairs.

"I don't know. I'm kinda hungry" Spikes returns while entering the kitchen. He moves around to the other side of the island. Xander sits down. Spike smells something.

"Something happened in the bathroom."

"What, eww...That's gross, don't say that."

"Get your mind outta the gutter, nothing like that..." He takes another sniff "Kennedy and Dawn, fighting." He says.

"How do you know?" Just then they hear a lamp break.

"OH, I get it." Xander says as he runs up the stairs, leaving Spike at the island.

The bathroom, Dawn is lying on the ground with a stab wound in her stomach, with Kennedy sitting on top of her, punching her face. Dawn screams in pain. Blood is now coming out of her nose.

The kitchen, Spike chocks on his blood by Dawn screaming he runs upstairs. He finds Xander being pushed up against the wall by...Alex. Spike comes up, and throws Alex, into Willow's bedroom, and locks the door.

"You okay?" He asks

"Fine."

"You better be." Spike swings open the door, he walk in, and picks up Kennedy by her hips, and throws her into the bathtub. He picks up the unconscious Dawn, grabs a towel, and applies pressure to her wound.

"Xander, call Buffy. Do it quick. Tell her Dawn's hurt."

"Okay." Xander says, pulling out his cell phone.

"And, Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell her to hurry."

Meh. Review if you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Time lapse. The next morning, Dawn is sleeping on the couch, Oz and Willow are cleaning Dawn up. Kennedy is sitting in a chair. Alex is tied to another chair, in the dining room. Faith is beating Alex for information. Spike and Buffy are talking with Kennedy, Xander is holding Dawn's hand.

"You what!!!" Buffy yells. 

"I told you!" Kennedy screams.

"Well, tell us again." Oz says remaining the only calm one in the house.

"Okay, like I said, we were talking then all of a sudden..." Kennedy doesn't get to finish, because of Alex's scream.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

"Shut up!! And tell me what you know!!!" Faith yells.

"Faith, can you turn it down a notch!" Buffy yells.

"Sure!" 

Oz gets up from Dawn duty, and walk over to Kennedy, and puts a knife to her throat.

"Okay, now your gonna tell me exactly what you know, or I'm gonna do exactly what you did to Dawn and then some." Oz says with controlled rage.

"Uh-huh" Kennedy replies. Dawn starts to stir out of her slumber. 

"Ugh..."Dawn mumbles.

"Buffy!" 

"You better hope that she's okay." Buffy warns to Kennedy. She walks over to Dawn.

"Hey, you okay, Sweetie?" Dawn bults up, and runs over to Kennedy, and stars punching her in the face.

"Dawn!!! No!! Don't!!!" Willow yells.

"You little...", Dawn starts. 

"Dawns pregnant!!!" Kennedy yells Dawn turns bright red. She turns around to look at the shocked faces of her family. Willow and Oz sit down on the couch. Faith enters the room, by overhearing what was said.

"Dawn? How?? When?? What?" Buffy asks.

"Okay, listen to me..." Dawn starts 

"No, I have to... Be..." Buffy just grabs her coat and leaves. Faith follows her. A moment of silence follows.

"Dawn, go up to your room," Xander says

"But..." 

"No buts, Dawn, just go." Xander says

"Willow?" 

"I have to agree Dawn."

"Oz?" 

"Sorry, what Willow says goes."

"Spike, come on, I'm your little bit, you wont make me, will you?

"Dawn, please, I love you, with all my heart, but right now, you have to go upstairs and stay there until we figure out how to deal with this." Dawn is now crying, because all of the people that she calls family have abandoned her.

"Fine." Dawn says, and runs up stairs.

"What do you think that we should do?" Xander asks

"Whatever you guys think is best." Spike replies.

"What do you mean you guys? You're involved in this too, Spike?" Oz questions.

"I'm out," Spike says, while Robin enters.

"What do you mean out? You can't quit this early in the game." Oz replies 

"Guys, stop it, Dawn does not need us fighting about how to handle her little problem," Willow says, trying to be calm. 

"Wait, her problem, getting pregnant is not a little problem," Xander says

"Wait a sec, Dawn is pregnant?" Robin asks

"Yeah," Xander says, while Spike says, "Pretty much," while Willow says, "I guess so."

"Okay, so apparently I've missed some stuff, because this is all making the kinda sense that's not," Robin replies.

"Short story, Dawn got pregnant, Kennedy found out, and beat the crap out of her," Spike said.

"Wait a sec, back to the whole getting out thing," Willow replies. 

"Huh, oh, yeah, I don't want to have anything to be with this." Spike says.  
"Why?" Xander asks.

"Because not 10 minutes ago, I told dawn that we were going to deal with this. Now I didn't want her to go, but I love her so much, I don't want anything to happen to her. But, I know how she's feeling right now" 

"You've been pregnant before?" Xander asks.

"No, not that, she feels like everyone in her world has given up her." 

"How?" Xander asks.

"First, Buffy leaves without letting Dawn explain then, You telling her that she wasn't old enough to handle this, and sent her to her room like a little child. Then Willow the one person who she told me she "can trust with everything", denies her. Then, Oz, she has looked up to you she met you, right now, I'm thinking that she doesn't look up to you anymore."

"What, she said that she can trust me with everything?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, but I'm betting that's not so true right now, look, I'm gonna go check on her, and tell her that I'm on her side."

"Wait," Willow says

"Let him go, she really needs someone on her side right now." Robin chimes in.

Faith and Buffy are walking down the street. Talking about Dawn.  
"So...what are you going to do?"; Faith asks.

"What I have to." 

"You're not gonna kill Dawn are you?"

"What? No, she is going to have an abortion."

"You just, what? Made up your mind for her?"

"Uh-huh." 

"You can't make that decision for her. Its something that she has to make for herself."

"And she will, as soon I tell her to do it."

"Buffy!" 

"What! What do you think that she should do? Because this is not my territory Faith! I don't know to make this decision! The only thing that I know, is that Dawn is not ready for this." 

"Are you sure, that you're just not ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready, I want to be an aunt, but not now, not under these circumstances."

"So, how, then?"

"Do I really have to explain this to you? Because I don't think that I can."

"Well, your gonna have to, because Dawn. She isn't gonna want you to tell her that she cant have this baby, just because your not ready."

Dawns room, she is sitting on her bed, crying.

"I can do this...it's not too hard, just don't tell anyone what your doing, and you'll be fine" Dawn walks into Buffy's room, and takes her wallet out of Buffy's purse, and steals, what look like a two-inch wad of fifties, and Xander's car keys. While still crying, she shoves them into her pants pocket, she opens Buffy's window and climbs out, she drops down. Just as Spike goes into her room. She runs over to Xander's car, and gets in. She wipes her tears away from her face, and turns the car on, and drives away.

The living room. Oz is looking out the window. 

"Dawn." Oz, says while looking out the front window, watching her drive away.

"Xander, call Buffy." Willow says, Xander walks into the kitchen and calls Buffy, while Spike comes down the stairs.

"Dawn isn't in her room, I couldn't get a good look but I think that she might have gone out the window." Spikes says going into the living room.

"Yeah, she just drove away in Xander's car." Oz responds.

"What, she drove?" Robin asks

"Yeah, you were here." Willow says

"No, I mean she doesn't know how to drive." 

"Actually..." Kennedy starts

"Shut your mouth!" Spike yells

"No, let her talk." Oz responds

"She was taking lessons last year, she just got her license three weeks ago."

"What, why didn't she say anything to us?" Spike asks

"She did," Andrew says walking into the house, because the door was open. 

"Where did you come from?" Robin asks

"I was with you, remember, you just left before me." Andrew replies.

"No, that's not important, when did she tell us?" Willow asks

The sidewalk, Buffy is laying on the ground. Faith is standing and helping a little girl get back on her bike and walks over to Buffy, helping her up.

"Okay, that's the second time in two days, that you've fallen. What's wrong with you?" Faith questions.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, look, I have cancer." 

"Huh?" Faith says


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Due to my Computer crashing, i will no longer continue this story, i lost all of my files. So unless you really want me too, and/or i get inspiration to keep writing it, i wont.

Thanks, for reading it so far,

Will-Lehane-


End file.
